


beyond words

by daffodeela



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, Romance
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-14
Updated: 2017-11-14
Packaged: 2019-02-02 14:10:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12728088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daffodeela/pseuds/daffodeela
Summary: Ketika belahan jiwa bisa memberimu suara dari seluruh dunia, kau justru tak butuh suara untuk memahami dia.





	beyond words

**Author's Note:**

> Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. I don't take any material advantage by writing this story.
> 
> Alternate universe; Soulmate!AU.

Usianya delapan belas sekarang, dan Sakura belum mengetahui bagaimana bunyi satu suara pun di dunia, termasuk suara tangisnya sendiri. Kata orang tuanya, kunci agar dia bisa mendengar adalah pertemuan dengan belahan jiwa. Ayah dan ibunya sudah bisa mendengar sejak mereka bertemu, sehingga cara mereka berkomunikasi dengan satu sama lain dan dengan Sakura jelas berbeda. Saat ayah dan ibunya berdialog, mulut mereka mengatup dan membuka, mengatakan sesuatu dari mulut, kemudian ditangkap dan dikumpulkan oleh telinga. Sementara saat dengan Sakura, mereka berbicara menggunakan bahasa isyarat, karena jelas Sakura tak akan bisa mendengar jika berbicara menggunakan mulut.

Teman baiknya, Ino, sudah bertemu dengan belahan jiwanya. Itu terjadi saat kelas mereka kedatangan siswa baru yang bernama Sai. Ino bercerita, saat Sai masuk ke kelas mereka pertama kali dan tatapan mereka bertemu, tiba-tiba dia mendengar  _tap tap tap_  yang kemudian dia ketahui sebagai suara derap langkah kaki. Katanya, suaranya mirip-mirip dengan saat kau memukul permukaan meja menggunakan telapak tanganmu. Sakura berkali-kali meminta Ino menjelaskan bagaimana suaranya, tetapi Ino tak bisa menjelaskan tanpa membandingkan dengan suara lain. Jawaban yang didapatnya dari Ino selalu serupa dengan jawaban dari semua orang yang dia tanyai mengenai suara apa pun.

Hal itu membuat Sakura mengerti bahwa untuk mengetahui bunyi dari suara apa pun, dia harus mendengarnya sendiri. Ketidaksabaran untuk bertemu dengan belahan jiwanya semakin memuncak, padahal dia sempat menilai bahwa sistem belahan jiwa ini tidak adil karena membuat dirinya—membuat semua orang—tak bisa memilih. Baginya sekarang, itu tak apa. Yang terpenting dia bisa mendengar dan segera belajar berbicara. Kalau-kalau ternyata dia tak bisa mencintai belahan jiwanya nanti (kata orang, sih, ini tidak mungkin terjadi), dia akan bernegosiasi dengan belahan jiwanya, siapa tahu mereka bisa sepakat untuk memilih cintanya sendiri.

Hari ini adalah hari pertama kuliah setelah rangkaian masa orientasi selesai. Kelas pertama Sakura terdapat di lantai lima. Dia mengantre pada posisi paling belakang untuk menaiki lift sebagai medianya mencapai lantai yang dituju. Layar digital di atas pintu lift sudah menayangkan angka satu, mengindikasikan beberapa detik menuju pintu terbuka. Kata ibunya dulu, saat lift sampai di lantai yang dituju, akan timbul bunyi yang ditulis  _ting_. Sakura memperhatikan bibir ibunya saat menyuarakan  _ting_. Awalnya, lidah ibunya berada di antara deretan gigi atas dan deretan gigi bawah, kemudian tiba-tiba tertarik ke belakang. Sakura mencoba menyuarakannya, yang ditanggapi ibunya dengan senyum.

Saat Sakura melewati pintu lift, tatapannya bertemu dengan seorang lelaki bermata indah. Bentuk matanya tajam, irisnya berwarna hitam kelam, bulu matanya panjang dan lebat. Beberapa orang pernah mengatakan pada Sakura bahwa matanya cantik, hijau bening dan cemerlang, seperti batu emerald. Sakura tak menyangkal itu, karena matanya adalah bagian tubuh yang paling dia sukai selain rambutnya yang merah jambu. Dia suka mata ibunya dan bersyukur mata cantik itu diwariskan padanya. Namun, dia tahu matanya cantik karena warna irisnya, berbeda dengan lelaki ini. Dia terpana, apalagi wajah lelaki itu pun memang rupawan, namun kesadaran bahwa dia tengah berdiri di ambang pintu lift segera membuatnya mengalihkan pandangan dan mengisi tempat kosong.

Tak ada satu orang pun yang menekan tombol selain angka lima sebagai tujuan lantai lift. Sakura merasakan tubuhnya terangkat ke atas, tersentak sejenak, kemudian berhenti. Dan  _ting_! Dia mendengar sesuatu! Sakura mencoba mengatakan  _ting_  tanpa suara berdasarkan yang ditunjukkan ibunya. Yang dia dengar adalah suara lift! Mata Sakura membelalak. Dia sontak membekap mulutnya. Semua orang yang mengisi lift sudah keluar kecuali dirinya dan lelaki bermata indah tadi. Suara  _tap tap tap_  yang semakin lama semakin mengecil masuk ke dalam telinganya. Dia nyaris menangis karenanya. Sakura melirik ke arah lelaki itu dan menemukan raut terkejut mewarnai wajah rupawannya. Mereka saling pandang dan tampak memahami situasi yang dialami oleh satu sama lain.

Lelaki itu segera menekan tombol yang memiliki simbol dua buah segitiga yang sisinya berhadapan pada satu sama lain saat pintu lift hendak tertutup. Mereka segera keluar sebelum pintu lift membawa mereka ke lantai satu lagi. Tatapan mereka bertemu kembali dan Sakura menyungging senyum dengan mata yang masih berkaca-kaca. Dia memejamkan matanya hingga air matanya tertahan dan menatap lelaki itu lagi. Tanpa konfirmasi, situasi ini sudah menunjukkan bahwa lelaki di depannya adalah belahan jiwanya. Dia tak menyangka bahwa belahan jiwanya adalah orang pertama yang pernah dia nilai tampan selama seumur hidupnya. Atau memang seperti itukah pertemuan dengan belahan jiwa berlaku?

 _Aku Haruno Sakura_ , dia mengisyaratkan yang ingin dia katakan.  _Siapa namamu?_

Sakura mengamati isyarat yang diberikan lelaki itu, lantas mengetahui bahwa namanya adalah Uchiha Sasuke. Dia pun menyampaikan bahwa dirinya tengah buru-buru, kemudian memutar tubuh dan meninggalkannya begitu saja. Sakura merasakan pahit di tenggorokannya. Sasuke melangkah ke kiri, sementara kelasnya berada di kanan. Ada kekecewaan yang timbul di hatinya. Awalnya, dia pikir itu karena perbedaan arah kelas mereka. Tapi, setelah dia mengakuinya sendiri, itu karena sikap Sasuke yang tampak tak ramah, dan pekat terasa adanya dinding yang lelaki itu bangun untuk membatasi mereka. Sakura belum terpikir untuk bernegosiasi sama sekali, tetapi dia merasa bahwa Sasukelah yang akan bernegosiasi dengannya.

Gejolak karena pertemuan dengan belahan jiwa berusaha Sakura abaikan, yang dia pentingkan saat ini adalah kenyataan bahwa dia bisa mendengar dan akan bisa berbicara. Euforianya meledak di dada dan dia nyaris melompat senang setiap kali mendengar suara baru lantas langsung mengidentifikasi sumbernya.

Ini adalah hal pertama yang dia beritahukan pada ibunya sesampai di rumah, dan air matanya meleleh saat mendengar ibunya memanggil namanya.  _Sa-ku-ra_.  _Ibu_  adalah kata pertama yang Sakura ucap setelah tahu bagaimana melafalkannya dengan benar. Ibunya menanyakan siapa belahan jiwanya, bagaimana rupanya, di mana mereka bertemu. Sakura belum bisa menjelaskan dengan suara, bahasa isyarat masih menjadi andalannya. Namanya Uchiha Sasuke, lelaki berambut hitam dengan mata indah, tubuhnya tinggi, warna kulitnya terang, mereka bertemu di lift kampus. Dia tak menyampaikan apa-apa soal perangai dinginnya. Kemudian, ibunya memberi tahu bagaimana Uchiha Sasuke dilafalkan. Sakura memahaminya dalam sekali dengar.

"U-chi-ha Sa-su-ke," ulangnya.

Itu adalah hal kedua yang diucapnya dengan benar dalam delapan belas tahun hidupnya.

—

Sejak bunyi-bunyi turut meledakkan harinya, Sakura tak pernah kehilangan semangat setiap kali bangun pagi. Kadang-kadang, datang hari ketika tubuhnya dibebani praktikum dan laporan yang membayangi hingga beranjak dari tempat tidur akan susah sekali. Namun, ingatan bahwa mungkin dia akan mendengar suara baru, belajar mengucap sesuatu yang baru, sudah lebih dari cukup untuk membuatnya mengalahkan lengket tubuhnya pada tempat tidur.

Kelasnya sering kali berada di lantai yang jika ditempuh melalui tangga akan membuat napas tersengal. Lantai empat, lantai lima. Kadang-kadang terdapat di lantai satu, lantas kelas selanjutnya berada di lantai lima. Hal tersebut membuat Sakura sering sekali menggunakan lift. Suara  _ting_  tak lagi membuatnya nyaris melompat senang, tetapi masih berarti sesuatu baginya. Sesuatu yang mengingatkannya pada Sasuke.

Mereka sesekali berpapasan, Sakura menguar senyum, Sasuke mengangguk lantas pergi. Sejauh itulah interaksi mereka terjadi selama dua minggu ini. Daripada belahan jiwa, Sasuke hanya terasa seperti kunci untuk mengaktifkan pendengarannya saja. Mungkin seperti itulah Sasuke menganggap Sakura selama ini.  _Tidak apa-apa_ , batin Sakura,  _selama ini kau pikir ini tidak penting_. Dia ingin hatinya patuh pada pemikirannya, tapi nyatanya tidak. Denyut-denyut nyeri yang tak dia pahami tetap timbul di sana. Sakura tak habis pikir bagaimana rasa itu bisa timbul di sana dalam waktu sesingkat ini.

Hari itu matahari bersinar terik tepat di atas kepala, panasnya nyaris membuat Sakura pingsan. Kerongkongannya sekering padang sahara dan tampaknya semua orang merasakan hal yang sama bila dilihat dari antrean-antrean kedai minuman segar. Ino mengeluh sering sekali; Sakura menyadari bahwa keluhan Ino lebih sering muncul sejak dia bisa mendengar. Mungkin memang seperti itulah keluhan berlaku; jika tak ada yang mendengar, kau tak punya tujuan untuk mengujar keluhan.

Sakura belum berhasil menemukan apa pun untuk menangkal rasa hausnya saat kelas di lantai empat akan dimulai sepuluh menit lagi. Dia terpaksa menahan haus sampai kelas selesai nanti. Saat tengah mengantre di lift, seseorang menepuk bahunya. Dia menoleh dan mendapati Sasuke di sana, menyodorkan sebotol minuman yang berembun permukaannya. Sebelum dia menyampaikan terima kasih, Sasuke sudah pergi meninggalkannya. Dari belakang, dia terlihat melirik ke arah arloji berkali-kali dan melangkah tergesa-gesa. Sedang buru-buru, Sakura berkonklusi. Getir karena sikap apatis Sasuke nyaris tak terasa lagi.

Itu adalah pertama kali Sasuke menjadi pahlawan dari perdambaan pangan panjangnya dan tak menjadi yang terakhir kali. Sakura menginginkan es krim kopi selama tiga hari berturut-turut, namun dia terlalu malas membeli. Di hari keempat, Sasuke menemuinya untuk memberikan tepat sesuai dengan apa yang diidamkannya. Dia tak menjelaskan bagaimana dia bisa mengetahui apa yang Sakura inginkan, juga tak memberi Sakura kesempatan untuk menyampaikan terima kasih. Hal itu terulang untuk umeboshi, vanilla matcha, cheesecake dan pudding stroberi. Saat memberikan pudding stroberi, ada sebuah  _sticky note_  kuning yang menyertai. Tertulis, "Kalau menginginkan sesuatu, jangan abaikan sampai kau mengidam berkepanjangan. Itu menggangguku."

Sakura sama sekali tidak mengerti kata mengganggu yang Sasuke tulis. Mengapa harus merasa terganggu saat dia sama sekali tak menyampaikan keinginannya pada Sasuke dan memaksa lelaki itu untuk membelikannya? Sampai tiba-tiba dia mengidamkan onigiri yang diisi banyak tomat selama berhari-hari, padahal dia tak pernah suka tomat sama sekali. Dia mencoba membuatnya sendiri, memakannya sampai kenyang, tapi perdambaan terhadap makanan itu tak hilang sama sekali. Tidak mengertinya Sakura terhenti saat benaknya mencetus isi pesan Sasuke. Apakah ini yang selama ini Sasuke rasakan setiap kali Sakura mengidamkan sesuatu? Tiba-tiba kepingan  _puzzle_  di kepalanya terasa komplit.

Sakura memberikan onigiri dengan isi tomat mendominasi keesokan harinya dengan cara yang sama saat Sasuke memberikan apa pun untuknya. Dia tak menyampaikan apa pun dan tak memberikan Sasuke kesempatan untuk menyampaikan apa pun jua. Yang membedakannya adalah alasan; Sakura hanya ingin Sasuke memakan sesuatu yang dia idamkan, bukan karena itu mengganggunya.

—

Di mata Sakura, Sasuke adalah lelaki yang terhitung dingin dan cuek. Makanan-makanan yang diberikan padanya pun bukanlah bentuk dari perhatian, tetapi diberikan untuk menghilangkan gangguan. Tidak ada interaksi manis yang terjadi di antara mereka; Sasuke terlampau pasif dan Sakura ragu untuk melakukan apa pun mengingat sikap Sasuke yang cueknya tak tertolong. Juga, Sakura takut akan mempermalukan dirinya sendiri.

Sakura mencoba untuk berkukuh pada pendapatnya soal Sasuke yang tidak perhatian saat lelaki itu tiba-tiba memasangkan jaket di tubuhnya yang menggigil. Hujan yang membasahi sekujur tubuhnya tadi kini tak terasa lagi. Dia menengadah dan menemukan payung menaunginya dari tetesan air. Tangan Sasuke memegang punggungnya, terasa hangat walaupun terhalangi berlembar-lembar kain basah. Sentuhannya merambat ke lengan dan menetap di sana. Dia menuntunnya seolah-olah Sakura adalah anak hilang di tengah pasar.

Mereka tak berbicara apa-apa, walaupun Sakura sudah bisa berkata dengan lancar dan dia yakin Sasuke pun sama. Sasuke masih menemaninya sampai halte, payungnya dilipat, jaketnya yang merosot dari bahu dibenarkan posisinya. Sakura masih terpana, tak memercayai apa yang Sasuke lakukan padanya. Apa pun itu, dia yakin alasannya pasti berkaitan dengan kepentingan pribadi Sasuke, bukan memberikan perhatian seperti kelihatannya.

Sasuke menyentuh tengkuknya, menarik rambut basah yang menempel di sana, lantas menggerainya di atas jaketnya. Sentuhan dari kulit ke kulit itu membuat sekujur tubuh Sakura dibanjiri kehangatan yang tak terkira. Ini adalah sentuhan kulit ke kulit pertama kali di antara mereka, dan Sakura mendadak bisa merasakan nyaris segalanya.

Sasuke ada di sini atas tindakan perhatiannya, kali ini tak ada kaitan dengan kepentingan pribadi sama sekali. Sasuke berpikir bahwa Sakura tetap cantik walaupun dalam kondisi basah kuyup begini. Pipi Sakura memerah pekat saat merasakan bahwa Sasuke ingin mengecup bibirnya yang memutih untuk berbagi kehangatan lain. Jantungnya berdebar-debar karena menanti, nyatanya Sasuke hanya menatapnya tanpa henti. Dari sorot matanya yang biasa-biasa saja, Sakura berasumsi bahwa Sasuke tak sadar sentuhannya tadi memiliki efek seperti ini.

Senyum Sakura mengembang lebih lebar daripada saat pertemuan pertama mereka. Dia lantas menggenggam satu tangan Sasuke di dalam bungkusan kedua tangannya yang dingin. Dia ingin Sasuke merasakannya juga. Dia ingin Sasuke tahu bahwa Sakura berterima kasih atas ini, atas perhatian yang dicurahkan padanya, atas kehangatan yang ditawarkan tanpa pamrih, dan atas eksistensi yang nyatanya cukup banyak merugikan pihak Sasuke ketika lelaki itu bisa beristirahat di kamar indekosnya, namun dia tetap ada di sini.

Keterkejutan kentara melintas di wajah Sasuke. Dia jelas baru mengetahui bahwa belahan jiwa bisa seperti ini. Sakura pun sama. Yang dia tahu selama ini hanyalah perihal mendengar, bahkan harmoni terkait sesuatu yang diinginkan baru dia ketahui setelah merasakannya sendiri.

Kemudian Sasuke mengusap tangan Sakura menggunakan ibu jari saat sebuah bus mendekat. Sakura bisa merasakan Sasuke beropini bahwa Sakura bodoh dan ceroboh karena bisa-bisanya tidak membawa payung atau jas hujan dan jaket di masa hujan sering turun begini. Sakura tersenyum kecil di tengah masam wajahnya. Lantas, dia merasakan adanya kekecewaan dalam diri Sasuke karena harus berpisah dengannya, tapi di sisi lain merasa lega karena Sakura bisa segera mengganti pakaian dan menghangatkan diri. Sakura sama sekali tak menduga seseorang secuek Sasuke bisa merasa seperti ini. Dia lekas melepas tangannya sebelum Sasuke tahu impresinya. Saat dia hendak melepas jaket dan mengembalikannya pada Sasuke, lelaki itu menahan pergerakannya agar jaket itu tetap menyelubungi Sakura.

Ketika Sakura sudah berada di dalam bus, jejak-jejak kehangatan yang datang dari Sasuke masih melekat erat di tubuhnya. Tiba-tiba dia mengerti mengapa orang bilang kau tidak mungkin tidak bisa jatuh cinta pada belahan jiwamu bagaimanapun kepribadiannya.

—

Mereka bertemu di tengah hiruk-pikuk penonton  _video mapping_  yang berdesakan. Sasuke selalu menyimpan tangannya di saku sejak awal mereka bertemu; Sakura membacanya sebagai upaya lelaki itu untuk meminimalisasi sentuhan kulit ke kulit dengannya. Tangannya keluar dari saku hanya untuk menarik pakaian yang melapisi lengan Sakura dan membawanya untuk menaiki dahan pohon yang di batangnya sudah terpasang undakan-undakan kecil.

Di dahan pohon itu, mereka terasingkan dari keramaian yang menyesakkan, tetapi memiliki posisi yang lebih bagus untuk menonton  _video mapping_ —walaupun posisinya lebih jauh. Sakura terkikik geli ketika melihat pihak keamanan berjalan di bawahnya, mereka pasti akan kena tegur keras apabila ketahuan. Keduanya duduk bersisian di atas satu dahan pohon yang kukuh, kakinya menjuntai ke bawah tertarik gravitasi. Mata keduanya terfokus pada animasi-animasi artistik yang ditembakkan ke latar berupa gedung tua. Suara yang terdengar di antara mereka hanyalah latar suara dari acara dan ingar-bingar dari penonton yang merasa takjub.

Perhatian Sakura terbelah dua. Dia melirik ke arah Sasuke yang—walaupun diam tak berkata—eksistensinya di sisinya tetap menimbulkan rasa nyaman yang nyaris sempurna. Sakura mengulurkan tangan dan menyentuhkannya pada pipi Sasuke. Mata Sasuke melebar dan sontak langsung menatapnya. Sorot matanya melembut, Sakura dibuat meleleh karenanya. Dia yakin pipinya merona karena dia tengah merasa malu letupan-letupan perasaan di dadanya pasti terdeteksi oleh Sasuke saat ini. Kemudian lelaki itu menggenggam tangannya dan Sakura tahu bahwa Sasuke merasakan nyaman yang sama. Dia belum pernah melihat Sasuke tersenyum selama ini, namun sekarang dia mendapati sudut bibir lelaki itu membentuk kurva tipis.

Sasuke melepas genggamannya, diikuti oleh Sakura yang menaruh tangannya sendiri di atas paha. Sakura tak tahu apa yang Sasuke pikirkan saat ini, tapi kepala lelaki itu yang semakin mengikis jarak di antara mereka sudah cukup untuk membuat detak jantungnya meledak-ledak. Dia memejamkan matanya perlahan, namun tiba-tiba tersentak saat merasakan silau yang menyorot wajahnya. Tak butuh waktu lama hingga mereka menemukan petugas keamanan kurang lebih berjarak tujuh meter dari pohon telah menangkap pelanggaran mereka.

Alih-alih takut, adrenalin justru memacu Sakura untuk tertawa. Sasuke turun terlebih dahulu dan menunggunya sampai memijak tanah juga. Tangan Sasuke menggenggam tangannya ketika mereka berlari menghindari sang pengejar yang menyorot senter ke segala arah. Kaki Sakura masih terasa kebas karena melompat dari jarak yang lebih tinggi daripada yang kakinya toleransi saat menuruni pohon tadi, tapi dia masih tetap berlari. Melalui tautan tangannya, dia tahu bahwa Sasuke sama-sama menganggap situasi ini menggelikan.

Tubuhnya tersentak saat Sasuke menariknya tiba-tiba untuk menunduk dan bersembunyi di balik kursi taman yang diduduki beberapa orang. Sasuke menatapnya dan menempelkan jari telunjuk pada bibir. Mereka mengatur napas yang terengah-engah hingga stabil kembali. Tatapan mereka bertemu lagi dan tawa Sakura kembali.

Tangan Sasuke yang tadi menggenggam erat tangannya kini mengelus pipinya sejenak dan menyelipkan rambut yang menempel di wajah karena keringat ke belakang telinga. Sakura tak bisa menahan senyum. Sekilas, dia merasakan Sasuke hendak melanjutkan apa yang dipotong oleh sorot senter tadi. Matanya dipejam lagi saat wajah Sasuke mendekati wajahnya.

Kemudian, dia merasakannya. Kecupan lembut, halus, tapi hati-hati menyentuh bibirnya. Sakura mendadak kehilangan napasnya. Tubuhnya bergetar karena gelombang perasaan yang membanjiri sekujur tubuhnya. Saat kecanggungan menyerbu Sasuke, Sakura lekas membalas kecupan, memberi tahu Sasuke bahwa ini tak apa, dia baik-baik saja dan semuanya terasa indah. Mereka tidak berada di tempat paling baik yang ada, tapi tetap, ciuman pertama ini terasa indah.

Tiba-tiba, dia bisa merasakan apa yang Sasuke rasakan padanya sejak pertemuan awal mereka. Berbeda dengan dugaannya, nyatanya Sasuke merasakan apa itu bahagia saat bertemu dengannya. Sasuke menyukai mata hijaunya, senyumnya, rambut merah jambunya hingga menanti kapan dia bisa menyentuhnya—yang telah usai penantiannya. Lelaki itu peduli padanya walaupun tak pernah menunjukkannya selagi tak ada celah. Makanan dan minuman waktu itu adalah aplikasi yang dia sangkal melalui catatan kecil hingga Sakura berpikiran lain. Peristiwa kehujanan waktu itu adalah celah untuk menunjukkan kepeduliannya yang selama ini dia cari. Selain itu, dia memupuk kepeduliannya dan perhatiannya di dada karena terlalu canggung dan kaku untuk mengekspresikannya. Dan Sakura mengerti. Dia sungguh-sungguh mengerti. Dia nyaris meledak karena merasakan sendiri ketulusan yang Sasuke labuhkan untuknya.

Mereka saling menarik diri perlahan-lahan. Tatapan pada satu sama lain terkunci. Sakura tersenyum dengan pipi menggelap karena merona—timbul karena menyadari bahwa Sasuke juga kini tahu bagaimana perasaannya padanya sejak awal pertemuan mereka. Tangan Sasuke yang sedari tadi menyentuh rambutnya kini menaut jemarinya lagi. Sakura tak membiarkan itu menjadi sentuhan satu arah.

Dada Sakura terasa sesak oleh cintanya untuk Sasuke. Dia ingin Sasuke tahu nama dari gelombang mahadahsyat yang membanjiri hatinya.

"Sasuke, aku mencintaimu," ucap Sakura. Lantas dia tertawa kecil setelah menyadari itu adalah kata-kata pertama yang diucapnya pada Sasuke, sekaligus hal pertama yang terucap di antara mereka.

Sasuke tersenyum tipis. "Aku tahu," bisiknya. "Aku juga mencintaimu, Sakura."

Setetes air mata mengalir di pipi, Sakura nyaris tak sanggup merasakan penuhnya cinta dari dua hati. Hati miliknya dan Sasuke yang terasa akibat jalinan tangan yang saling dibagi.

Sasuke mengusap jejak air matanya. Sakura tersenyum dan tertawa kecil lagi. Tiba-tiba dia ingin menyampaikan ini: "Namamu adalah hal kedua yang kuucap setelah aku bertemu denganmu."

Dahi Sasuke mengerut. "Kedua?"

Geli menyambangi Sakura saat merasakan riak-riak kecemburuan dari Sasuke. "Yang pertama adalah  _i-bu_."

Kulit di dahi Sasuke rata kembali. Sorot matanya melembut lagi. "Namamu adalah yang pertama untukku. Ha-ru-no Sa-ku-ra."

Sakura suka sekali mendengar namanya bergulir dari bibir Sasuke.

Kursi taman tempat mereka bersembunyi kini kosong dan segera mereka isi tanpa melepas tautan tangan pada satu sama lain. Sakura merasakan Sasuke dongkol pada dirinya sendiri karena tak bisa bersabar sampai menemukan tempat yang lebih layak untuk momen tadi. Sakura menggeleng menanggapinya, dia mencoba mengingatkan Sasuke bahwa dia tak sempat beropini soal tempat yang payah saat segalanya terasa indah.

"Benar, 'kan, kau menganggap tempatnya memang payah," keluh Sasuke.

Sakura tertawa. "Tapi aku tidak peduli."

Mereka menetap di sana dan menikmati kehadiran satu sama lain. Sakura menyandarkan kepala di bahu Sasuke, lantas beberapa detik setelahnya dia merasakan ketidaknyamanan Sasuke saat mengumbar afeksi pada mata umum. Sasuke tak mendorongnya, tapi Sakura beranjak karena enggan membuat Sasuke tidak nyaman. Kini tatapan mereka tertuju pada penayangan  _video mapping_  yang tampak kecil dari jarak sejauh ini, meskipun isi kepala sama sekali tak berkonsentrasi ke sana. Fokus mereka tertuju pada sosok yang membagi kenyamanan tepat di sisi masing-masing.

—

_Pertemuan dengan belahan jiwa akan mengaktifkan pendengaranmu, sekaligus membuatmu bisa berbicara._

_Kau akan merasakannya saat belahan jiwamu mengidamkan sesuatu setelah kalian bertemu._

_Sentuhanmu, kulit ke kulit, akan membuat belahan jiwamu memahami apa yang kaurasakan._

_Kecupan darimu, bibir ke bibir, akan membuat belahan jiwamu memahami semua yang kaurasakan tentang dia sejak pertemuan awal kalian._

Sakura sempat tak mengerti mengapa yang umum diketahui hanyalah catatannya yang pertama. Namun, kini dia paham bahwa yang lainnya adalah sesuatu yang lebih baik tidak dibagi dengan orang lain, cukup kau dan belahan jiwamu yang merasakannya. Itulah yang membuatnya istimewa.

Kalau dulu dia berpikir sistem ini tidak adil, kini opininya telah berubah. Sistem belahan jiwa ini unik karena ambivalensinya. Ketika belahan jiwa bisa memberimu suara dari seluruh dunia, kau justru tak butuh suara untuk memahami dia. []


End file.
